


Voldemort is a Prep??: A My Immortal AU

by ScaleGoblet



Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Technically Tom Riddle is Tom Bombodil, at least according to Tara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaleGoblet/pseuds/ScaleGoblet
Summary: After having read My Immortal multiple times I found myself with a question. What would our heroine Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way have done if, when she went back in time, she discovered that Voldemort was a prep? How would she seduce him and save the world? How could she stand to be around him when she herself was Gothic and a Satanist? Well, this story was an attempt by me to answer that question (and to get my creative juices flowing by writing something for kicks).This story is not for the faint of heart. It is told with the spelling errors of the original story recreated (and with some new ones thrown in!). I anticipated that I would get flamed by you reviewers so I took the liberty of responding preemptively to criticism in author's notes just as Tara did.





	1. Chapter 31

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write My Immortal (unfortunately) and so any text that comes from the original fanfiction will be in italics. You can read the whole story if you like (please be aware of triggers!), but, if not, Chapter 31 of My Immortal appears here in part to give some context for my story. I also mention in an author's note where my story picks up so that you can tell the difference. I think that that's everything I needed to say so enjoy!

Chapter 31.

_AN: I sed shut da fok up u quiephs!111 stop kalin ebony a mary su ok u dnot even no wutz gong 2 happen ok so fuk u!1111 fangz 2 muh bff raven 4 di help!1111_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_“I always knew u were on Voldemort’s side, you sun of a bitca (bufy rox!111).” Serious said 2 Snape._

_“No I’m not I was teaching them somefing!1” Snap clamed._

_“Oh fucking yeah?” I took some blak Volremortserum out of my poket and gave it to Serverus. He made Snap dirnk it. He did arngrily. Then Luscious took out a tape recorder and started playing it while he did curses on Snap. Then Proffesor Sinister and Lucian made us get out wif them while Snape told his secretes. Lucian took Vampure and Draco to the nurse after thanking me a millon times. Profesor Trevolry took me to a dark room. Now I wuz going to go back in time to sedouce Volxemort. Moving posters of MCR and Nrivana were all over. Hermoine, Darkness and Willow came too. B’loody Mary gave me a blak bag from Tom Rid’s store._

_“Whatz in da bag?” I asked Profesor Trevolry._

_“U will c.” she said. I opened thee bag. In it was a sexy tite low-smut black leather gothic dress. It had red korset stuff and there was a silt up da leg. I put it on. My frendz helped me put on blak fishnetz and blak pointy boots Willow had chosen. Willow and Darkness helped me put on black eyeliner and blod-red lipshtick._

_“You look fucking kawaii, bitch.” B’loody Mary said._

_“Fangs.” I said._

_“Ok now you’re going to go back in tim.” said Proffesor Sinister. “U will have to do it in a few sessionz.” She gave me a blak gun. I put it in a strap on my fishnetz like in Redisnet Evill. Then she gave me a black time-tuner. “After an hour use da time torner to go back here.” Proffesor Trevolry said. Then she and B’loody Mary put a Pensive in front of me. Every1 went in front of it._

_“Good luk!1” Everryone shooted. Darkess and Willow gave me deth’s touch sin. Then……….. I jumped sexily in2 da Pensive. _  
(AN: Dis is wher mah storie picks up.) Suddenly I was in fornt of teh School. In front of me wuz one of da dummest poser preps I had ever seen. He was wearing short blond hair, kinda like Ryan frum high school musical. He had forrest gren eyes like and lite tan skin. He wuz wearing a pink pulo shirt wif brown shorts and golf shoes. It was…………………….Tom Bombodil!1111__


	2. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Pls enjoy and NO FLAMEZ PREPS!!!11!!!111

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I cud not believ it.

“WTF VLODEMORT U R A PREP???” I cudnt fucking believe it. “How am supposed to sedouce u when you are a fucking poser prep BASTARD??” (AN: see wud a Mary su say daT?)

“iM sorry what did u say.” said Tom Bombodil.

“Oh noting I meant hi” I replied still mad dat i wuz talkin to a prep.

“O ok. My name’s Tom.” he said shyly. “Whats urs?”

“Im Enoby Way da new student.” I wud shake his had but i dont want germs so i didn not.

“Hi, Ebony.” Tom smiled. “Dats a cool name. By teh way r u goffick?”

I looked at himm with a dude ur so stupid look. “Duh you fucking poser prep. Jus look at mah dress if u cnnot tell.” 

The low-smut blak leather gothic dress wit red korset stuff and a slit made me luk rlly sexy but Tom was nt goffic or a Stanist so he did nut care.

“Im sorry” sed Tom. “I just esked bcuz i know some people u might really like.”

“YEAH RIGHT” i yelled arngrly. “THEY aRE ALL PROBLY ANNOYING LITTLE POSER BITCHES LIK YOU!!1

Tom starter to cri. “No the are not. They r gotfick just like you and der really cool and stuff. Pls Ebory I jut want to be ur frien” Tom kept crying and begging me to hang out wif him. I felt bad and i wanted to meet da odder goffs so i decided to let him take me to dem.

“Take me to da odder goffs” I said in a depressed voice.


	3. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

AN: see wuznt dat chapta totally not was a maru sue wud do. Ebony is hangin out wit a prep even do shes goffic and a Satanist. In dis xhapta sum cool still will see wut. All da real goffs pls enjoy dis chaptar and PREPS STUP FLAMIN MAH STORY1!!!!11!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tom took me to da Slitherin conmen room. Sumhow he could open dar door even tho he was in Griffindoor which i was vry suprised about.

“How did u do dat” i asked. 

“Oh a lot fo my friends are in Slytherin dey told me da passward.”

He took me to da commen room. It was exactly like it was bak wher im from. Da wals were all black with blodd red pentagrams painted on da walls. I saw a lot of people sitting on the black leather couches drinking sum blood frum bottles cuz there were other vrompires here too.

Tom stopped wen he saw his friendz. In front of me were sum of da hotset goffic guys ever but not hotter than Gerard Way becuz dats inpossible.

One of da guys saw me. He looked kinda like Draco bu t not toally. I cud tell it waznt becus he was wearing a blak MCR shirt with ledder pants and black vans. He had goffic white hair and blood red eyes but Drako’s eyes are icy blue like mine so i knew dat it wuz not him.

“Tomwho is dis” he sain.

“Dis is is Ebony.” Tom said in a bubbly voice. “Shes new here”

“Oh hi im Lucian” said da goffic boy and I realised why he looked so simlar to draco. It was……….Draco’s dad1!!

“Im Eboni Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way” I sed sexily to him. He pale face got all red and he probably had an erection but he didnt want meto kno. _He pinted to a groop of sexxxy gottik guyz. They where siting in a corner kutting. It wuz Serious, Vampire’s dad and………………Snap! All of them were wearing blak eyeliner and blak Good Chralootte band shirts. “Lizzen I’m in a goth band wif those guys.” he said. “Were playing 2nite at da Marylin Mason show as back-up. ___

__“Dey r really good” sed Tom dats why I wanted u to meet dem._ _

__Even tho dese guys looked rlly goffic and everyfing I still cudnt trutst dem yet. “If ur all goffic why are you friends with a poser prep lik Tom??” I asked._ _

__Serious talked next. “Tom might be a prep but he actually relly likes ur music n stuff. He even stood up to Jessica a stupid preppy bitch when she wuz bein mean to Vampire’s dad fur being goffic”_ _

__I luked at Tom. “Is dat TRUE??” I asked. I cud not believe it. All da preps i had ever seen were all stupid an mean to us goffs because we like MCR are are deperssed but if dat was true den tom might be diffrent._ _

__“Ya iss true” Tom said. “I may be a prpe but I fuckin hate Jessica she is such a sult!! Plus I was dating Vampires dad so she wuz bein mean to my boyfrien!”_ _

__I gasped. “What?/ U wer datin a goffic guy??”_ _

__“Yea said Tom. “im bi and he’s such a fuckin hotti i had 2 dte him.”_ _

__I still cud not belev it. Tom was a prep but he was nice to goffic ppl and he was a sentitive bi guy. He seemd really nice and i wondered what him and Vampire’s dad luked like 2gether._ _

__Just then I felt my body leave my mind and i knew i had to come out of da penisive._ _


	4. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

AN: see i told u sum cool stuff was ginna happen in sa las chapta. If Eboty was a mary su do you fink she would care abut Tom? She is bein nice an savin da werld but also deals with so much depressin sowwor in hr lif. I will only giv da next chapetr is i get 5 gud reviows. Fangz!!!11!  
1  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt my body come out of da pensive. When i opened my icy blue eyes i saw Willow Darkness B’loody Mary and Professor Trevolry standing in front of me. Willow wuz wearin a black leather corset with a pentagram on da bobs and tight blak lether pants and she wuz wearing fishnet stuff on her hands. She was wearin black combats boot wif lots of silver stuff on dem. Her makeup was white foundation black eyeliner red eye darrow and blood red lipsctick. Darkness was wearing a gothic black corset dress with long sleeves with lace on them dat was long in the back and short in the fornt and you could almost see her black leather underwear but u CANT u sik pervs. She was wering black high heeled boots wif pentagrams on dem and a black choker and she wore three pears of skul earrings in her ears. Her makepu was black eyeliner black eyeshadow and red lipstick like her hair except toay she had spray painted her hair with pink. It looked gud on her even tho i hate pink. She did not wear foundation because she was a vampire and was pale enough anyway. B’loody Mary wore a black t shirt that sais My Chemical Romance on it and a blck ledder jacket tht said 666 on the back in blood red letters. She wore short black leather shorts and red fishnets and boots with spiky silver stuff on them. Her makeup was white foundation black eyeliner red eyeshadow that was a pentagram (geddit) between red and purple and black lipstick. Professor Sinister wore a black leather dress with red corset stuff on the front and back. It was apuffy dress like i had seen lolitas wear (bcuz she is half japanse and she speks it and stuff) and she wore red and black cat ears too. Her boots were black compats boots that were really tall and made her legs look super sexy. Her makeup was no foundation becuz she is almost s pale as me with red eyeliner red eyesadow and black lipstick.

“Enbory wat happened” sais Professor Sinister. “I cud sense that something shocking has happened so i had to take you out.”

I started to cry. “I cudnt believe it. VOLDEMORT WAS A PREP”

Everybody gasped and Willow said Enoby what r u goin do

“I cant believe i have to fuckin sedouce a prep to save the werld why does it have to be me i just wanna watch deprezzin movies and go to concerts and drink blod and have sex wit Draco but i have to save eberybody whY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME WHY AM I SO GOOD AT EVERTHING I JUST WANT TO TAKE A FUCKING BREAK!!!!!!111!!!!” (see ebory has problem and ther about to get wrse and you will see why now)

“Ebony?” said a voice. iT WAS…………...Draco!!11!!

“Voldemort was a prep? And youre going to have sex with him arent you?? I knew it!11 You you fucking cheating poser slut!!!!!11” Drco got so mad and he was cryin so hard tears of blood. Den he ran out of da room. 

“And now even draco is mad at me and hes probbly about to go have sex with Vrampire now witout me!!11!”

B’loody Mary hugged me. “Its okay Enboy” she said. “Draco will understand if u talk to him. Its up to yu to save everbody so he will understand you if you just talk’

Ii wiped away me tears of blood. “Ur right Hermoine i shud talk to Draco so he can know that we r da only ones for each odder”

I ran out of Professor Sinister’s classsroom and found Draco. He was in da Grate Hall. But he wasn’t alone. He was with………………..Hargrid and they wre right there where I cud see them doin it. 

“Draco I cant believ you wud cheat on me” I shouted angrily.

“Wait Ebony its not ehat u fink he said but it was too late I had saw everything. 

“I came here to talk to u abut our problaems and dis is how you thank me??/”

Draco got off of Hargrid and tried to come over to me even though he was naked but it did not care. He had borken my heart.

“No! Leave me alone you fucking basterd!1!!1!!” I shouted and I ran away. Draco was still chasing me trying to say sorry but I threw my womb at his and he fell and cudnt chame me anynmor.

I ran al da way back to Professor Sinister’s classroom. It was empty but da penisive was still open on da table. I walked toward it and it started to glow. I gasped and looked inside. Everything turned blak.


	5. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

AN: poor ebony had so much on her plate T-T An shes not arrongant its just that lot of people ask her for help an tell he shes pretty its nut her fault!! Thanks to da real fans fur da good reviews and i told yu PREPS TO STOP FLAMIN MA STORY. In dis chapte u will finlly c for sure dat Ebory is nut a maru su okey so pls enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When i looked around I wuz back in tim. I wud still so sad and drpressed over my fight with Drago but I didnt have a steak so I cud not slit muh rists. I jist kept crying and cring tearz off blood down my pail white face.

“ebony is dat u?” sum1 said.

I looked up and saw……………..Tom Bombodil.

“oh Tom it's u” I sad sadly but also seductivly.

He sat down next to me and gave me a look all sensitive and simpatetic. “Wutz rong Erony?”

I wuz so mad an sad I told his why I was crying. “I had a figth with my boyfriend bcuz he wuz cheatin on me wid anudder guy”

By sa look on his face Tom cud not believe it. “WHAT?? He cheated on u? But Ebony ur so nice and pretty an stuff.”

I got even more mad. “YEAH RIGH UR ONLY SAYIN DAT CUZ UR IN LOVE ME LIKE ALL DA OTHER GUYS U FUCHIK PREP!!11!!!1”

Tom got all said and said sometin quiet dat I could not here.

“Im sorry what?” I asked in a depressed way.

“I understan how u fell” sed Tom.

“What did sumone cheat on yu to” I asked in a surprised way.

“Yea” sid Tom and I cud hear in his voice so much pains and sadness alost as if he were goffic but hes not. “Samaro an I broke up bcuz he wuz cheatin on me”

“Oh my fucking Satan datz so sad Tom”

Yeah he said “I was real depressed about it fur a long tim.”

Suudenly I felt faint and i realized that i hd not drank blodd since a long time. 

“Hey Ebobo r u ok?” Tom asked confuzzled.

I was so dizzy and faint that i cud not even speak and i wertn a vampire i wod probably be ded. “No im not okay (geddit) and i need sum blood now. We gotts go to da Slytherin commen room now wit de other vampires.”

Tom started to get all nervus. “Da conmon room is too fas away!!” he sed. “We won’t make it in time1!!!!” (an: see wud dat happen to a mary so??)

I didtn know wut todo an i cud fel myself passin out. Then………………………..Tom offered me sum of his blod!!111!!!

“Ebony yu have 2 drink mah blood its da only way u can b saf an not die”

I though abpt how nice Tom was to me even tho hes a prep and how sad it was that Samaro cheated on him and I rlly needed the blood. I quickly bit his neck and sucked all da blood until i dodnt feel faint anymore. I cud feel myself gettin stronger and i did not feel faint anymore. 

I looked at Tom. “Fangz for da blood i was gettin rlly scared” But Tom didnt day antthing. He wuz just starin……..at mi face.

“Wow Enoby you rlly are so fuckin beautiful”

I wuz not mad dat he sed dis lik before because i knew dat he wuz nit in lov with me just cause i was beautiful since he just savd my life. I cud feel my pail face getting warm and red. I was gong to say thank you when Tom did something i suprised. 

He……………………………………….frenched me!!!11!

I gasped.


	6. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

AN: see now u preps know that egoggy is not a maru subcuz she wud not be nice or french wit a prep if she was a maru su she she haz porblerms an Draco cheaten on her an stuff. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tom kept freNCHIn me passively and i frenched him sexily to. When we separeted i looked into his forrest gren eyes and thought about how kind and sentivive he was to me. I took of my wound an sed “Durmstrang!!” an we wer bak in da slitherin comnmen room.

“Eboby wat r u doin im in Griffindere i cnnot be in here”

I knew he wuz rite so i sed follow me and we went to my room. Tom took of his shirt and i took of my dress ando took of my bar. I looked into his seyes seduktivly and we did it together.Den I fell asleep. 

When i woke up I cud not see Tom anywher an i started to cri. “I cannt believe Tom used me i thot he wuz diffrent frum da otder guyz!!!!” I wished Willow or Boldy Mary wuz here to make me feel better but i was alon. I was so fuckin deprezzed. 

Well anyway I went down to da Great Hal and had some count Chokula cereal with sum blod in it (becuz i am a vrampire). Sum1 sat down next to me. He had gotich black hair with red streaks in it and beautiful red eyes that he was wearing contacts in and black eyeliner. He wuz wearin a Good Chraloote t-shirt, light leather oants black nail polish and black vans that sed 666 on dem. He wuz almost a hot as Draco but tinkin about him made me more deperssed.

“What do you think, Eboni?” he sed.

I looked at him. “Um i don fuckin know u and im rlly sad and depressed right know so jut= leAVE ME ALONE!!1” hE LOOKED All sad and i felt bad about it because i was goffic too. 

“But Enony” he sed. “I did dis fo u!!”

I looked at him again. Den i saw. It was………………………...Tom1!!!11!!!

“OMFG Tom u becam GOFFICK???”

He smiled all sexily but also depressed. “Ya i did dis so u dont hav to feel bad abut datin a prep. Now i can be goffik wit u!!”

I was so touched and happy dat he wud do dis for me an i started to cry happy tearz of blodd. “Tom dat is so nice fo u” 

I wanted to talk to him more but i could feel myself leavin di penisive.


	7. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

AN: wer almos don wid ma story. Da next prts r gonna be relly impotent so pay attencion!!!1

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When i got out of sa penisive Pprofessor Sinister wuz dere. “Konnichiwa bitch wat happnd?”

I luked around dis time to make shur Draco wasnt there bcuz i did not want 2 see him. “I think da plan worked. I secouced Tom”

“Tom whos Tom” Professor Sinister asked.

“Oh dats Vlodemot” I sed. “So did it work?”

Professor Sinister got a real depressed look on hur face. “No da plan didnt work.”

“OMG WTF??” I shooted angirly. “WHY NOT??”

“When u left an cam bak to dis time Volxemort did nut kno wher u went and his heart was borken bcuz he rlly liked u so he stopped bein Goffick an became evil sence u wer nut there.”

I gasped.

He becam evil bcos he was in luv wit me?

“Yah but its okay becos i have anodder plan” she said drinking sum Volremortserum.

“Okay was da plan?” I asked

“Ur gon go back in tim agen” said Prof Trevolry.

“WAT??” I shouted sexily? “But dat did nut werk befor!!1!”

“Ya but dis tim it will werk bcoz ur gong go bak in time an erase vlodemerts memories dat way he will not have his heart borked”

“Oh ok yah dat make sense” I said.

“Im gong to send u bak to delete him memries tomorrow so go get redy.”

“Ok sayonara cunt!” i sed.

I went back to da Slythrin commen room to change my clothes. I put on a black corset with red lace stuff all around it and a red leather moni skirt. I put on purple fishnets on my hands and fishnet stuff on mt hands and black combat boots that say a bunch of swear words on the sidez. I put on white foundation, black eyeliner red eye shadow and blood red lipstik and i spray painted my hair wif red. I put five pair of pentagram earrings in my pierced ears. I wanted to lay down in my coffin and take a nap but i knew i had to fin Darko.

I WENT TO HIS ROOM ND KNocked on da door. He oped it and i cud tell dat he had been crin bcuz dere was blood comin from his eyes on his beautiful pale face. 

“Ebony” he sed all confused and depressed. “I tot u didnt want to see me again”

I sed Darko we need to talk and he let me in his room.

“eBONY IM SO FUCKIN SORRY” he said in a sad voice and stated crin tearz of blood again.

“Its okay Draco im srry to, I had sex wit vlodermort but it only made everyfing worse now he became evil becos hes in lov wit me but im not in lov with him even tho hes rlly nice and everything i just want to fucking be with you.”

I cud tell dat Draco was still sad a little bit because I did it wif Tom but he knew dat I only rlly loved him so it was all okay. 

“If dat didn’t work what r u gonna do no.w” he asked.

“Prof Trevolry had anodder plan so wer gonna make it so volcemotr cant rember bein in lov wit me so he wont becum evil anymor” i sed

Then we started frenching passively until we fell asleep togedder.


	8. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

AN: See Ebony taked abut her problems and everyyfind so shes a gud characte so now u preps can STOP FLAMIN!!!! FUK U!!! Dis chapta was relly herd to writ so pls enjoy and u only get da next chapta in i git 10 good rviews!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When i woke uo still in dracos arms i knew dat it was time to go to see Professor Sinister.

When i got to da clarsroom B’loody Mary and Darkness were der too an dey had a bunch of stuff to give me. “Dis is for after Vlodempurt 4gets everyfing” Darkness sed.

Then Professor Willow came in. “Hey Enony u look kawai today”

“Fangz” I sed. “So wut r u gonna do?”

“Ur gonna go back in tim to erase Voldemorts memories so dat his heart is not broken an den u will com bak here. After dat u will change clodes and go bak in tim to try again”

“Yah okay dat does make a lot of sense” I sed.

“When yu see Voldemort da spell u have to use iz called fawkes okay and den his minde will be erased.”

Aafter she was done I jumped into da pensive sexily and began looking for Tom. I founf him in da Sliterin commen room playing music wif Lucian and his band. I did not know dat Tom had such a good voice as he sang to da music.

“Hello there  
The angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim  
Of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
And we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends

I miss you, I miss you  
I miss you I miss you

Where are you?  
And I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
The Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
And hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop the pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight

Don't waste your time on me  
You're already the voice inside my head I miss you, I miss you  
Don't waste your time on me  
You're already the voice inside my head I miss you, I miss you” sand Tom  
(an: i dnot own dy lyrics to dat song)

Da oter goffcs in Slytherin were in da commen room lizzenin and moshin to da music. Den while he wuz singing Tom saw me and he stopped da concert and came over to me.

I gasped.


	9. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

AN: here is wher everyfin gets super depressin bcos ebory has to giv up her frienship wif Vlodemort to save da werld!!!11! An now u know shes not a maru su bcos she does not get everyfing dat she wants even tho her an Darko r made fur ine anudder. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tom came over to me an i started to cry tearz of blod bcos i new he wud nto rr=member me after dis.

“Ebony where were u I thought you didnt love me anymore”

I felt so sad and depressed but i knew dat i had to do dis to save Draco amd Vampire Potter. “Tom I have sumtin to tell u i sed.

“Oh tont call me tom anymore my name is Satan now dats my middle name.” sed Satan.

“Satan I have sumtin to tell u” I sed.

Okay what is it said Satan. 

I wunted to tell him everyfin but i was just too fuckin depresser. “Fawkes” I said and his memories started to be erased befor my eyes. He cud not remember me because i had to cum back later but i decided to let him rember bein goffick so that we wud always have sumfing to connect us and have in conmen. 

After i wus t=done i felt Professor Trevolry pull me bak to da present.

“Did it work” Prokessor Trevolry asked energetically.

I nossed becus i was cring so hard. She gve me a hug “its okay Ebont now dis way we have another chance to make Voldemort not become evil and kill Draco.” 

“Well yeah but i didnt want to erase his memories because Satan was actually really nice to me even when he was a prep11!!!!!1!”

“Yes but remember TaEbory u will get 2 c him again soon.”

“Ur right” I said in a goffic voice.

“When yo go to Voldemeres tim u will have to pretend u have never met any1 dere before an dey wont remember u”

“Okay I said.”

Darkness and B’loody Mary handed me da bag ffrum before. 

(an: dis is wher Taras story picks up bcos da whol thing was a tim loop)

_“Whatz in da bag?” I asked Profesor Trevolry._

_“U will c.” she said. I opened thee bag. In it was a sexy tite low-smut black leather gothic dress. It had red korset stuff and there was a silt up da leg. I put it on. My frendz helped me put on blak fishnetz and blak pointy boots Willow had chosen. Willow and Darkness helped me put on black eyeliner and blod-red lipshtick._

_“You look fucking kawaii, bitch.” B’loody Mary said._

_“Fangs.” I said._

_“Ok now you’re going to go back in tim.” said Proffesor Sinister. “U will have to do it in a few sessionz.” She gave me a blak gun. I put it in a strap on my fishnetz like in Redisnet Evill. Then she gave me a black time-tuner. “After an hour use da time torner to go back here.” Proffesor Trevolry said. Then she and B’loody Mary put a Pensive in front of me. Every1 went in front of it._

_“Good luk!1” Everryone shooted. Darkess and Willow gave me deth’s touch sin. Then……….. I jumped sexily in2 da Pensive._

_Suddenly I was in fornt of teh School. In front of me wuz one of da sexiest goth guyz I had ever seen. He was wering long blak hair, kinda like Mikey Way only black. He had gren eyes like Billie Joe Amstrung and pale whit skin. He wuz wearing a blak ripped up suit wif Vans. It was…………………….Tom Bombodil!1111 ___

**Author's Note:**

> So, like I mentioned, this started as just a 3 am type of thought between friends but I decided to expand it for funsies. I honestly found it fun to write something to be purposefully bad, I recommend you try it if you don't already! I'd be interested to know what you guys think so let me know. Thank you for reading!


End file.
